


Decepticon Personnel Files

by Xombe



Series: Every Transformer Literally Ever [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character List, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Fanon, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xombe/pseuds/Xombe
Summary: Prowl, despite his position as third in command in the Autobots, does not carry the same responsibilities as Soundwave. After an encounter with his counterpart leaves a bad taste in his mouth he decides to try his servo at hacking, by trying to break into the Decepticons main computer. Unfortunately, all he manages to pull up is a list of the Decepticon personnel. There might be some useful information there, so it couldn't hurt to look, could it?
Series: Every Transformer Literally Ever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702555
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Hacking the Matrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl manages to get into the Decepticon mainframe, however, it comes with a price.

Prowl’s digit slammed into the backspace, erasing the last line of code he’d tried to input through the system. The abused button was further mashed into the already damaged keyboard.

His vision was starting to go blurry from staring at the screen for so long, codes running together in his mind in a neverending stream he couldn’t fight his way out of. Shaking his helm, Prowl offline his optics and reset his system to clear his processor.

Onlineing them, he began typing in a whole new line, the clack of the keyboard the only sound in his room apart from the gentle whirring of his internal fans working to combat the heat in his room.

The silence was broken by the pistons in his sliding door whirring as it opened. Prowl didn’t spare whoever was bothering him a glance, optics still locked on the increasingly long code.

“Hey Prowler,” a familiar, musical voice floated into the room, followed by pedsteps and the lights flicking on with a buzz, briefly blinding him. “I was just thinking that we-” the mech stopped talking suddenly, and Prowl steeled himself before pausing in his work and turning to face Jazz’s disappointed face.

“You didn’t go into recharge?” The concern was almost visible.

“I was busy,” Prowl growled out, defended himself. He was a grown mech, Jazz’s disappointed face shouldn’t affect him this much.

“Prowl, we need to get you outside. This is really unlike you.” Jazz rested a hand on his shoulder, which Prowl brushed off angrily. He turned back to the computer, giving Jazz the cold shoulder as he went through the code again.

“Soundwave was right, I can’t keep telling others to do stuff for me.”

“Ol’ Sounders was just trying to get into your helm, you know that.”

“What do I do then, huh Jazz? Just let him have free range of our systems?”

“We have ‘Bots who specialize in this, it’s not your job and you shouldn’t take all the pressure.”

“I can’t just stand around all day telling others what to do!” Prowl raised his voice, turning on the mech. He paused when he saw just how concerned Jazz looked, and consciously lowered his door wings.

“You don’t stand around all day, you organize us, upkeep security, and keep us safe and accountable. Soundwave can’t do all that.”

“Soundwave can do everything.” Prowl chuckled dryly.

“Prowl-” just then there was a ding, and something popped up on the screen. Prowl whipped his helm around to look at it. There was a file. Floating in the space between the Autobots and Decepticons wavelengths.

Pivoting, Prowl attacked the keyboard once again, fighting to grab ahold of the loose piece of data. It was slippery, and something else seemed to be reaching for it, but he managed to snag on and drag it through to his computer.

Staring at the screen in shock, at the files labeled ‘Decepticon Personnel’, Prowl’s mind did a hard reset.

“You… you got something!” Jazz’s excitement cut through, and he felt the other mech punch his shoulder plate.

Rubbing the spot gently Prowl let out an astonished laugh. He’d done it, he’d managed to pull a file out of the Decepticon system, a list of their personnel. Clicking it, the page opened.

The first thing he saw was a title. It simply read “Decepticon Personnel Files.”

“Jazz, get Optimus, I think this is something he’d like to see.”


	2. Megatron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron of Tarn, the main villain of the Transformers series.

****

**Designation:  
** Megatron

 **Nickname(s):  
** “Lord Megatron” - Shockwave  
“Master” - Starscream  
“Bucket-head” - Some Decepticons / Autobots

 **Name significance/meaning:  
** A compact, sturdy type of vacuum tube designed to increase the range of wave frequencies and power in radio, television, and other electronic fields.  
Megatron named himself after his mentor, who was the fallen prime Megatronus. It serves as a reminder.

 **Gender:  
** Meche

 **Location:**  
Earth

 **Birthplace:**  
Cybertron

 **Nationality:**  
Tarn

 **Race:**  
Cybertronian

 **Body Type:**  
War-Frame

 **Alt-Mode:**  
In G1 Megatron is depicted to turn into a literal gun, a Walther P38. He has also been shown to transform into other gun types, a tank, and a flight alt at one point. As a War-Frame, it’s more likely that he turns into the Cybertronian equivalent of a tank or a gun. 

**Voice:**   
Frank Welker

 **Distinguishing Feature:**   
Megatron is a large, gray-colored mech with only slight variations of darker gray on his boots and mid-section. He wears a helmet, which when removed reveals the yellow-patterned panels underneath.

 **Extrovert or Introvert:**  
Extrovert

**Personality Traits:**

  * Charismatic
  * Intelligent



= Iconoclast

= Idealist

  * Abrasive
  * Temperamental



**Wiki Description:  
** “Megatron is the founder of the Decepticon uprising, and their most well-known and feared leader. As a young, charismatic leader forged in battle and the heritage of war, he began to believe in a grand purpose for his race—it is the Transformers' glorious destiny to rule an empire which will span the universe. The opposite of his mortal enemy Optimus Prime, he feels great contempt for other Transformers who, he feels, betray their proud heritage by demanding peace and cooperation with weaker life forms. It is the destiny of the Decepticons to bring order to the universe through conquest, though in the millions of years since coining this purpose it remains to be seen how much of his mission statement is altruistic... and how much of it is mere words built to fuel warriors to further his desire for personal power.  
M egatron will attempt almost anything to achieve his goals, but his schemes are rarely in any way subtle. This is perhaps due to his arrogance, but his pride is not so strong as to dissuade him from abandoning a battle he is losing. He often shows dramatic examples of cowardice, concealed in rage. Although he isn't as physically strong as Optimus, his ability to analyze any situation and utilize it as a weapon makes the Decepticons deadly, so they can find energy sources almost immediately. Some would question his sanity, though these few are mostly now dead by his hands... or his fusion cannon, depending on his mood. Sometimes he uses his energon mace to strike them down. It does not matter how they die. Death by the hands of Megatron is an honor.  
Megatron is often reborn as Galvatron.” - TF Wiki

 **Optimist or Pessimist:**   
Optimist

 **Temperament:**   
Choleric

**Strengths:**

  * Charismatic
  * Intelligent
  * Driven



**Weakness:**

  * Power-hungry
  * Aggressive
  * Doesn’t take criticism



**Flaws:**   
Megatron is blinded by his need for power. He’s fallen into the trap of routine, no longer looking to the future, only the next battle. He doesn’t expect to win the war, only for it to continue. 

**Morning Person or Night Owl:**  
Morning Person

 **Pet Peeves:**   
When plans go wrong  
Starscream’s schemes

 **Ruled by Heart or Mind:**  
Mind

 **Everyday Speech:**   
“That's because everything I touch is food for my hunger. My hunger for power!”  
"You fail me yet again, Starscream."  
"Power flows to the one who knows how. Desire alone is not enough.”

 **Phobias:**   
Fear of failure (Kakorrhaphiophobia)  
Fear of death (Thanatophobia)

 **Education:  
** Megatron as a war frame ended up in the coal pits of Tarn. After witnessing the unfair treatment of his fellow miners he fought back against the Enforcers, accidentally killing one. Forced into hiding, he turned to less than legal ways of gaining money and respect. He joined the gladiator pits of Tarn where he met his mentor, The Fallen. Fallen molded him into the twisted activist he became, inspiring Megatron to take his name and rise up against the caste system they had in place.

**Job History:**

  * Miner
  * Gladiator of Tarn
  * Leader of the Decepticons



**Political Party/Organizations:**   
Decepticons

 **Dream job:**  
Megatron used to fight for the position of a Senator to ensure the protection of all Cybertronians, but as the war dragged on he began to focus on becoming a Prime like his mentor before him.

 **Career satisfaction:**  
Megatron has reached a point where he has become so used to the power and routine of war that he no longer wishes to end it.

 **What makes them happy?**  
Megatron counts it as a win if they get a lucky shot on the Autobots, and every time a plan goes right he’s very happy.

 **What makes them sad?**   
Megatron doesn’t get sad, he gets angry. Though if someone were to finally wake him from his power-hungry blindness, he’d be sad with what he’s become.

**Hobbies / Favorite activities:**

  * Fighting Optimus
  * Beating up Starscream



**Family Relations:**  
The Fallen - Megatron views Fallen as a master, and an almost father figure

 **Children:  
** HA as if

 **Best Friend(s):  
** Orion Pax - Formerly  
You could consider Shockwave his friend.  
You could also consider Soundwave his friend.

 **Worst Enemy:  
** Optimus Prime

 **Relationship Status:**  
Single

 **Top 3 Loved Ones:**

  * Orion Pax
  * Soundwave
  * Shockwave



**Top 3 Disliked Ones:**

  * Optimus Prime
  * Starscream
  * Ultra Magnus



**Who knows the character best?  
** Optimus Prime

 **Moments/Experiences that shaped them:**  
\- The moment he fought against the Enforcers, killing one.  
\- His first fight in the gladiator pits.  
\- The Fallen reaching out to him and teaching him.  
\- Causing a planet-wide Civil War.

 **Achievements:  
** Created a faction against discrimination  
Created a civil war  
Killed a planet

 **Failures:**   
\- Various plans to destroy the Autobots.  
\- Failed to harness various forms of energy.  
\- Fell influence to the Dark Crystals.  
\- Still hasn’t won the war  
\- Lost many battles

 **Main Goal:  
** Destroy the Autobots

 **Minor Goal:  
** Put Starscream in his place

 **Conflicts:**  
His brotherly love for Orion Pax, and his desire for power

 **What others think of them:**  
Tyrant - Autobots / Some Decepticons  
Leader - Some Decepticons

 **What they think of themselves:**   
Megatron in some twisted way still thinks what he's doing is best. He's lost sight of their original goal, equality, and now views himself as the only competent one in the whole army, the one who keeps everyone afloat.

 **What they wish they could change:**   
The destruction of Cybertron.

 **What gets them fired up:**  
Optimus.

 **What inspires them:**  
The idea of fighting Optimus or destroying the Autobots.


	3. Galvatron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galvatron, the recreated of Megatron. Despite some beliefs he is different than Megatron.

**Designation:**  
Galvatron

  
 **Nickname(s):**  
“Copy” - Megatron  
“Boss” - Cyclonus + Scourge  
“Imposter” - Starscream

  
 **Name significance/meaning:**  
A slight variation of Megatron, to show the difference and connection. Unicron isn’t the best at giving names, unfortunately. 

  
**Gender:**  
Mech

  
 **Location:**  
Earth

  
 **Birthplace:**  
The fires of Unicron

  
 **Nationality:**  
There are no policies on Unicron

  
 **Body Type:**  
War-Frame

  
 **Alt-Mode:**  
A modified Cybertronian tank

  
 **Voice:**  
Frank Welker

  
 **Distinguishing Feature:**  
Unlike Megatron, Galvatron’s paint is a purple-blue. His helm is tri-horned resembling that of a crown and he has various red dots at his joints.

  
 **Extrovert or Introvert:**  
Extrovert

  
 **Personality Traits:**   
+Compelling  
+Confident  
= Dominant  
= Businesslike  
-Arrogant  
-Egomaniacal

  
 **Wiki Description:**  
“Whether he was born from the fires of Unicron himself, was an ancient Transformer warlord or something else altogether, one thing is always certain: Galvatron is a focal point of power and madness given form. He is blind to all but his lust for power; his whims and desires can be sacrificed in a moment's rage. Not even his own subordinates are safe. Though he is not beyond the capacity for long-term goals it is his unpredictability and casual disregard for any and all life that strike such horror in friend and foe alike. Truly, the Decepticon leader is without any sense of empathy.  
In most universes, Galvatron was once Megatron but was reborn from his death throes in a Faustian pact with Unicron. He retains the memories and spark of Megatron but his personality was significantly altered after the near-death experience, massive physical upgrade and reprogramming; just ask Starscream about the difference. And that was before he went insane. The cause and extent of Galvatron's madness varies between different timelines, as does his physical power. Sometimes he's all but invincible.”

  
 **Optimist or Pessimist:**  
Optimist

  
 **Temperament:**  
Choleric

  
 **Strengths:**  
Brute force  
Driven  
Sneaky

  
 **Weakness:**   
Distracted easily  
Power-hungry  
Not at all organized

  
 **Flaws:**   
Galvatron, like Megatron, is often blinded by his need for power and puts it before his comrades or anything else.

  
 **Morning Person or Night Owl:**  
Night Owl

  
 **Pet Peeves:**  
Being called things like ‘copy’ ‘imposter’ or ‘replacement’.  
Insubordination  
Being looked down on

  
 **Ruled by Heart or Mind:**  
Heart

  
 **Everyday Speech:**  
“Before a society can move forward, all must agree on the rules. Now kneel!”  
“It's a pity Autobots die so easily, or I might have a sense of satisfaction now!”  
“Cybertron and all its moons belong to me!”

  
 **Phobias:**  
Fear of failure (Kakorrhaphiophobia)

  
 **Education:**  
Galvatron’s education stems from the information downloaded from Megatron’s body.

  
 **Job History:**  
Former leader of the Decepticon while Megatron was out of commission, later demoted to a Sargent to keep him in line. The only thing keeping him from a Raider is his leading abilities and sheer power.

  
 **Political Party/Organizations:**   
Decepticon

  
 **Dream job:**  
Galvatron aspires to become the leader of the Decepticons. He doesn’t wish for the war to end and would revel in an eternal war between him and his adversaries. 

  
**Career satisfaction:**  
Galvatron is extremely unhappy being forced into a Sergeant position. He is constantly looking to move up in the ranks, with a special eye for the leadership position, or anything close.

  
 **What makes him happy?**  
Successful plans  
Being acknowledged as a separate person from Megatron

  
 **What makes him sad?**  
Galvatron is less likely to be sad, and more likely to become angry.

  
 **Hobbies / Favorite activities:**  
Plotting an uprising  
Terrorizing those who rank below him

  
 **Family Relations:**  
Unicron (Technical father)  
Megatron (Clone of)

  
 **Best Friend(s):**  
Cyclonus  
Scourge

  
 **Worst Enemy:**  
Optimus

  
 **Relationship Status:**  
Single

  
 **Top 3 Loved Ones:**  
Scourge  
Cyclonus  
Soundwave

  
 **Top 3 Disliked Ones:**  
Megatron  
Optimus  
Starscream

  
 **Who knows the character best?**  
Megatron

  
 **Moments/Experiences that shaped them:**  
Galvatron losing ranks from being the leader of the Decepticons to just a Sergeant has kindled a fire of revenge and dislike for those around him.

  
 **Achievements:**  
Stole the Creation Matrix from the Autobots  
Activated the Brain Drain device and drained locals humans of their intelligence

  
 **Failures:**   
Leading the Decepticons  
Destroying Ultra Magnus’s form  
Blowing up the sun  
Breach the Allowed Zone

  
 **Main Goal:**  
Galvatron aspires to overthrow Megatron and become the leader of a neverending war.

  
 **Minor Goal:**  
Prove to the other Decepticons that he is more than a copy of Megatron, and is more powerful than him.

  
 **Conflicts:**  
Man vs Man - Despite countless training he cannot overpower Megatron  
Man vs Nature - Galvatron has trouble with mud and storms, as they make his transformation slow.  
Man vs Self - Galvatron tries to ignore the memories of Megatron and create an identity for himself

  
 **What others think of him:**  
Others perceive Galvatron as an inferior copy of Megatron who thinks too much of himself and often bites off more than he can chew.

  
 **What he thinks of himself:**  
Galvatron thinks he is a capable warrior who would lead the Decepticons in a glorious war. He likes to envision himself as more powerful than Megatron, but deep down knows they’re too close in abilities.

  
 **What he wishes he could change:**   
Galvatron wishes to become more powerful.

  
 **What gets him fired up:**  
Challenges of fights

  
 **What inspires him:**  
He would never admit it, but the memories from Megatron of his time in the gladiator pits inspires him to fight and become the strongest.

 **Meme Description:**  
Angry child wanting to prove himself to his dad(s)


End file.
